Forever and Always Maybe
by Loveticks500
Summary: Emmett keeps breaking Bella's Heart. Should she stay or leave
1. Promise

**Forever and Always…Maybe?**

**This is my first fanfic so it might not be that good. So don't be hard on me in the reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I don't on Twilight if I did would be like awesome.**

**EPOV**

"Bella wait please don't go" I called about to cry. "Why should I Emmett. All you ever do is hurt

me and I don't think I can take it anymore." She choked out crying. Dammit I'm such an idiot.

Why do I keep doing this to her. I just got caught cheating on her for the 17th time and here's the reason why.

**~~~ Flashback~~~**

"_Emmett can I talk to you for a moment"_

"_Sure Babe is everything okay" I asked_

_cause the look on her face_ _was scaring_

_the crap out of me._

"_Well sorta. You know how we planned _

_to go to Princeton."_

_I nodded lost for words at the moment._

"_Well there's been a slight change in plans cause I'm _

_going to Harvard" she gave a little weak laugh at the end._

_My eyes went wide. "YOU'RE WHAT" I yelled. I was so pissed at the moment till _

_she wrapped her arms around me like always when I'm really mad._

"_You know it's hard for me to stay mad when you do that''_

**~~~ End of Flashback~~~**

So thats why I got caught cheating with some blonde who i don't know.

"You have one more chance Emmett. 1 chance and I'm gone I swear"

''I won't let you down I promise.

**Hope you liked it. I'll update in about 2 days. In the mean time review please**


	2. Your Not Sorry

Chapter 2:

Bella's POV:

5 years later

Me and Emmett graduated college 4 years ago. So I'm a lawyer and Emmett is the CEO of his own company. I just so happen to be his lawyer. We made it that way so I could stay at home with our daughter who is now one.

I was in the kitchen watching Scharlette draw with here purple crayon. She knows all here colors, purple just happens to be her favorite color. I was making burgers and fries for dinner. I was shaping the patties when I heard booming footsteps in the hallway.

"I'm home" I heard Emmett's booming voice sound through the house. "DADDY" Schar yelled when she saw Em I n the kitchen. She ran into his arms. He picked her up. "Hows it going Princess" He asked setting her down on her feet. "Look what I drew Daddy. It's a wutterfly. Isn't it pretty?" she said without taking a breath. It amazes me how a one year old little girl can have so much energy and never get tired of running around all the time.

"Go upstairs and wash up for dinner kay" I said. Schar did as told and headed upstairs. That's when Emmett put me on the counter and attacked my lips. He tasted like coffee and peppermint. I loved that taste on my tounge. It was like poison for my brain. I couldn't live without that taste. He went down to my neck and the smell on his shirt made me pull away quickly. "What do I appall or something" Emmett joked. His smile fell when he saw the look on my face. It was the 'I'm not amused look and you're busted'

"No you don't but the Victoria Secret perfume does. I only wear the Butterfly fragrance so who is she this time. No excuses just want to know the name. Wait I think I already know. It's Tanya. Well I hope you like the couch buddy cause your gonna be there for a while so I just save the trouble huh?"

"Bella can we just talk about this please."

"I don't wanna talk about it so end of discussion"

"No it's not. Bella you know I love, so let's talk"

"Fine. Let's how this is going on every two weeks now. Or that I keep giving you chances and you blow them every time. How about the fact that you keep breaking the promise you made five years ago. There's a lot more too. But our daughter is upstairs so I'm not going to say the rest. I mean what else can I do I've tried to get to go the therapist with me and everything else but you always say no and that we can fix it on our own. Well guess what until you figure out the problem your on the couch. Now, I have dinner to get ready."

Emmett just stood there dumfounded with his mouth hanging open as I walk away. And I just discovered something I never knew I had in me. _Courage_


	3. Say My Name Say My Name

Chapter 3:

Emmett's POV

I just stood there with my mouth hanging opened. My sweet little Bella just turned into this bitch that could kick my ass if she wanted to. I mean she just told me off. She has never done that before. And wow did it make feel like a little pussy. Well I guess I'm going to be on the couch for a while.

When dinner was ready Bella didn't say a word to me unless it was business wise. I she already knew how my day was so there was no need to ask if you know what I mean. Then she asked the most dreaded question ever.

"Do you mind if my brother Jake comes to visit. I mean he hasn't seen Schar in a while so like yeah. And before you blow your cap he called so no reason to get mad right." She said with an evil smirk on her face. I hate it when her brother comes to visit. He hates me cause the many times I've broke his little sister's heart.

"Great…how long is staying this time"

"A week. Oh and if you clean the guest room for me that would be great. You _might_ be able to come off the couch for a day or two." She said as she cleared the table and picked up Schar to tuck her in. who knew she could be so evil. I mean I think I pushed her to the edge. I guess I deserve every single punish meant she gives."When's he coming" she looked out of the nursery and told me I had two days. This is so going to be a long week. Damn I'm in so much trouble. I really need to fire Tanya are reassign her cause she really is causing a lot of trouble. But maybe I could just go to the therapist with Bells. I mean it's not going to kill me. I was going upstairs to get my pillow and blanket, when I heard Bella crying on the phone to Rose in our room.

Rose~ I don't know why the hell you go back to him.

Bella~ You know I've tried and it just makes it worse. Like that one time we broke up and I was having mode swings from angry to sad then to happy. That was the day I punched your precious Edward in his face..

Rose~ Yea I remember but how much can you take. I mean why don't you go up there with his old bat and break everything including Tanya's rib cage.

Bella~ That's an idea Rose thanks for the talk. I really needed it.

When I walked in the room she went to the bathroom and came out with the sexist piece of lingere I've ever seen.

"To bad your on the couch. I was planning on night of fun. But it seems you've already had your fun."

"Goodnight Babe"

"Night Emmy."

Wow that woman's evil. Who knew. Now I'm going to bed with wet dreams. Just perfect.


	4. Tired

BPOV:

Emmett's been on the couch for bout two weeks. And I know that if he's not getting it from me he's getting it from some else and at this point didn't care. I don't get it. Why does he need to stick his dick up every legal woman at the fucking office? And the worst part is that I stay with him. When I think about leaving I get sick. When I woke this morning I smelt burning. What the fuck is going on down there. I run down stairs to see Emmett burning scrambled eggs and pancakes. And the biggest mess I've ever seen in my life.

"What the fuck did you do to my fucking kitchen Emmett?" I yelled. He looked like he just got caught stealing a cookie from the cookie jar.

"Breakfast"

"This is why you don't cook."

He looked like someone just stepped on his puppy. That should be the look on my face. I was so fucking tired of being broken hearted. He mumbled something about being nice before I went upstairs yelling for him to clean up the kitchen.

I was tired of being the one hurting. Him and that bottle blonde slut that goes by the name of Tanya. I've seen her before. I can see why Emmett hired her. Fake boobs, big ass, thin waist, tall. And also has no brain. She messes up everything in the files because she's stupid. She takes the term dumb blonde to next level and then some. Fucking bitch smirks at me every time I walk in the office because she's fucking my husband. I can't wait till that bitch gets what's coming for her. And as for Emmett I was tired. I didn't stay with him because of Scar but because I loved him.

"Bella open the door." Em's voice knocks me out my thoughts of his cheating ass.

"What do you want Emmett."

"Do I really need a reason to come into my on bedroom?"

"At this point in time yes." I quipped back.

"Fine. Can we just talk?"

"You got 10min. Come in."

He walks in shirtless of course. I can't help but stare. I mean it has been to weeks. I mean for me at least. Don't judge me. You can only assume the worst with him. I mean I don't want to but what other choice has he given me. The monthly whore. The daily secretary. I mean it's ridiculous. What more can I do? I tried everything. But nothing works.

"Look I know you're mad. You have every right to be. I know you've heard 'I'm sorry'…"

"See, that's what I mean. I'm tired of hearing I'm sorry from you. Why am I not enough for you? I've tried EVERYTHING. I worked out more after Scar. I wore sexy clothes. But you still do the same thing over and over. And I forgive you over and over. I mean what more do I have to do for you to stop putting your dick in everything with long legs, fake boobs and a pussy. What the fuck am I? God I know the wedding vows said for better or for worse. But this beyond worse. You know? This probably the fucking end. I can't have Scar around this…"

"NO! You're not fucking leaving me."

"What other choice have you given me? I mean fucking chance after chance. I can't keep putting myself through this shit you put me through. It's not fair to me and most importantly, I can't have our daughter in this unhealthy environment. Why do I fucking try?"

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean."

"It means why do I stay with you. Oh wait it's because I LOVE YOU. But you don't love me enough to stop FUCKING CHEATING."

"You KNOW that's not true at all."

"HOW THE FUCK SHOULD I KOW, WHEN ALL YOU DO IS STICK YOUR DICK UP TANYA'S ASS EVERY FUCKING DAY"

I finally broke down. I was tired of this argument. It never fucking fails to make me break down when I want so badly to be strong. I feel his arms wrap around me as we lay down in the bed. I knew this was the point where we start over. I hope this time is better. And I have a feeling it will be.


	5. Fix You

A/N:

I am sorry for taking so long to update. I've been so busy with school and life and just got over some major writer's block lol. Sorry again. Hope this makes up for taking so long

Chapter 5: Sorry

**EPOV:**

_I walked down stairs to get a glass of water, when I heard the sobs of my mother coming from the living from. As I edged closer I saw my mother sobbing by the fireplace with our family photo album in one hand and an empty glass in the other. I walked over to her and crawled into her tear soaked lap. I laid my head on her chest and listened to her heartbeat as if it were some kind of lullaby._

_ "What's wrong Mommy."_

_ "Nothing baby. Mommy's just sad."_

_ "Why are you sad Mommy?"_

_ "Because Daddy doesn't love Mommy the way he use to."_

_ I put my hand over her mouth and kissed it, then said, "Don't worry Mommy I still love you."_

_ She giggled a little and then kissed my check. "I love you too Emmy. Now go back to bed okay."_

"_Okay mommy."_

_I walked up the stairs, and I saw my dad standing there, a bottle of brown stuff which I later found out was whiskey when I got older. There was a moment between us where we just stared at each other. The silence wasn't tense but it was at the same time. Then he spoke._

"_You two really are my whole world. I just tend to fuck p sometimes."_

_I stuck my hand out and said "That'll be 5 dollars please."_

_He chuckled drunkenly and reached into his pocket and gave me five dollars. Then he spoke again._

"_Maybe you'll be better." And with that he ruffled my hair and walked away._

I woke up in a cold sweat. I looked to see B stir. She sat up and snuggled into my chest.

"What's wrong baby"

"I had a dream about my parents." She sighed and moved so she was straddling my lap and kissed my lips softly

"What happened in the dream?"

"It was more than a dream. It was more like a memory. I was eight and my mom was cry and my dad was drunk. It was so real. The fucked up thing is I remember everything he did to my mother, and I'm doing the same thing to you."

"Em, I already told you I forgive you"

"That's just it. I don't deserve your forgiveness. I've fucked up so many times and you just take me back. I don't understand how you can do that. I've hurt you so much. You and scar mean so much to lose you two. I would probably die if I didn't have you two. I don't know what's wrong with me B. God I've turned into MY FUCKING FATHER!" I yelled the last part. She then took my hands into her tiny ones. She brought one up and kissed our joined fingers, never breaking eye contact with me.

"Baby, what do you want to do about that. I've tried to take us _and you _to therapy. But you fight me on it. It has to be something you really want to do. And not just for me and Scarlett but for yourself. I can't fix you. The only one who can do that is you. Then we can fix us"

"I am so sorry Bella. I love you and that little girl so much. I don't know what I would do without you. You are my whole world. And I've just been spitting on all the things you do for. I wanna go to therapy couples and individual. I want to fix me and us. I love you more than anything in this entire world."


	6. Why Don't You Love Me

For once everything was going according to plan. Emmett and I were going to therapy together and Em by himself. He seemed lighter these days, as if a weight had been lifted off his shoulder. I watched from the couch as he played wish scar, running around the living room. Her bright auburn curls bouncing down her back.

"I'm going to get cha you little monkey." Em called after her. He slipped around the couch and grabbed her. Scar squealed in delight as her daddy swung her around. I laughed when he plopped down on the couch with Scharlette in his arms. His head landed in my lap and Schar lying on his chest. I stroked his hair lightly as we sat there peacefully. Eventually Schar fell asleep on Emmett's chest. He picked her up and put in her crab upstairs.

When he came back downstairs, he bent from behind the couch and kissed my ear.

"You know it's been awhile since we've had kitchen sex." He whispered sensually in my ear, before licking the shell, sending shivers down my spine.

Don't start something you can't finish McCarty." I quipped playfully.

He then grabbed me from behind the couch, throwing me over his shoulder. His hand came down on my backside playfully. He sat me on the island when we reached the kitchen, attacking my neck.

"Oh, believe me baby girl," He nipped at my neck, "I plan on finishing. You won't be able to walk once I'm done wish you. I let out a moan at his dirty talk.

As he moved to remove my, the stupid doorbell rang. I sighed in frustration of being interrupted. It had been while since we had sex, because I thought we needed to work on things, and Emmett was busy at the office more now that he fired Tanya.

"Ignore it." He said as he continued to assault my neck with kisses.

"Em" I giggled as I tried to push him off of me, but the big bear wouldn't budge.

The doorbell stopped ringing and a voice I never thought I'd hear again rang through the house.

"Emmy, its Tanya. Open up."

Emmett froze in place. Our eyes locked. I could see the apology in his eyes. I sighed and turned my head away from him. I heard him groan and push himself off of me. I slid off the counter and followed him to the door. When he reached the door he swung it open angrily.

"What are you doing here Tanya? I thought I told you to never contact me ever again." Em growled out.

I looked at her and I felt myself sadden. She really was beautiful. Tall with long blonde hair that fell past her slender shoulders. Bright green eyes, sun kissed skin, and an hour glass figure that most would kill for. She was everything I wasn't. What my husband would prefer over me.

She looked at me and scowled. "I wanted to talk to you Emmy." She said sweetly.

"Well I don't want to talk to you. You need to leave, and never contact me again." Em said sternly.

"But-"

She was cut off by my palm making contact with her cheek. I grabbed a fistful of her hair.

"Listen bitch. My husband said to leave. You need to leave before I kick your ass and then call the police to have them to escort your ass off my property." I threw her to the ground.

I ran upstairs, leaving Em standing their shocked. I threw myself onto our bed and cried and cried. Why can't his past just leave us the fuck alone? I felt the bed dip and strong arms gather me into a warm chest. He kissed my head and stroked my hair. I pulled away from him and moved to the head of the bed. Then I asked the most dreaded question.

"Has she ever been in our bed?" I whispered lowly scared of the answer.

"What?" He asked probably not hearing me.

"OUR BED! Has she ever been in our bed? The place where we've made love. Where we made Scharlette. Where we held her when we brought her home, or when she crawls in to bed with us at night. Where we talk and laugh and cry. Has the WHORE ever been in our fucking bed?!" I finally exploded.

"What!? NO! Why would you even ask me a question like that?"

"Because my husband doesn't respect me enough to not fuck his secretary."

Guilt covered his face. But I didn't let him answer. 'Cause I knew I would hear the word sorry. And I was tired of hearing the word 'sorry'.

"I've spent so much time crying and trying to figure out why my husband doesn't love me enough to not fuck everything with a skirt and legs. Trying to figure out what was wrong with me. But what makes it worse is that I couldn't leave you even if I tried." I let out a bitter laugh. "And you take advantage of it. I do everything for you. I pushed out YOUR CHILD, for 12 fucking hours, and even that's of enough for you to keep in your pants. I've been ready to leave you so many times. But I can't." I sighed. "And if I'm being honest, I almost cheated myself. But what kind of role model would I be for Schar, if I did. And also I love you too much, to ever hurt you the way you've hurt me. I- I'm just tired of feeling like I'm second best to my husband. Like me and Schar aren't your first priorities."

When I was done my face was covered in tears. Em sat on the edge of the bed with his hands folded in his lap. His head hung down in shame. He sighed heavily.

"Did I really push you that far? To wanna cheat on me?" His voice was low and raspy from crying.

"Yes" I said ashamed

"And I made you feel like you weren't my number one."

"I did"

He moved so that he was on top of me. Holding me in his arms and kissing me lightly on the lips. He wiped my tears away with his thumbs.

"I love you so much Bella. I-I…I would die without you and Schar."

"I love you too bear."

He brought my lips into the sweetest kiss. "I love you more Tinkerbella"

I giggled. Then our eyes locked and I cupped his cheek with my hand.

"Make love to me" I whispered in his ear.

And he did. And for the first time in a long time, I felt like his only girl again.


End file.
